Forgetting Regrets
by deathbychance
Summary: A rewrite of my first fanfic "Closer". After 3 years Ash still can't forget what happened to his friends Brock and Misty. All he has left is his mom, pikachu, the research he's doing with professor Oak and... Gary? AshxGary BL rated for blood and language
1. Prologue

**Chance: Here is the first chapter of the rewrite. It's practically the same as the first one... Sort of. It's third person and thoughts are in **_**italics**_**. Not all of the thoughts are in italics though. The emphasized words are also in italics. Tell me if you don't like it. I can change it to bold for the other chapters. So enjoy! Hopefully... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, and this goes for the rest of the chapters for this story. This is the ONLY disclaimer I will be putting because they are really annoying to put in EVERY SINGLE chapter. **

_**Prologue**_

"What's your name?"

"...Ash Ketchum"

"Okay, and tell me what you saw at the scene of the crime."

"I've told you a thousand times already! I came back after I heard a scream and they were all dead! Just let me go home already! "

"Fine..." the silhouette grumbled.

He got up and left the dark room, sullen. _It's already been 3 years since then. Why won't they just stop bugging me? Why are they still trying to solve the case? Most of the time the police would just close the case after a while, but they haven't yet and they're still questioning me. Why? Is there something I'm missing? Something they're hiding? _The young man let out a frustrated sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose in thought. He drifted off into a dreamy state, all of the horrifying memories replaying in his head once again.

/Flashback/

It was midsummer. The pidgeys were chirping and the wind blowing, making the hot temperature bearable. It was peaceful. So peaceful that it was almost impossible to imagine what was approaching.

There was a boy laying under a tree half asleep as the sun was setting indolently, with a Pikachu resting on his lap. It was so serene.

"Ash, do something useful besides lying around on your butt all day, you lazy bum!" A loud red headed girl yelled from a picnic table.

"Well I don't see you doing anything, Misty." He shot back, grouchy from not getting the sleep he so desired.

"Grrr...Just go get some water so Brock can make dinner!" The girl bellowed furiously.

"Okay, okay! Jeez..." The boy grumbled, as he got to his feet, patting himself off. He mumbled grumpy unheard words about the girl and looked down at his furry yellow friend.

"Wanna come with me Pikachu?" He cooed, smiling warmly at his beloved pokemon.

"Pika!" Pikachu had squealed in agreement.

"You hurry back, Ash Ketchum! Be back before it gets dark! And don't you dare forget the water!" She called after them angrily, throwing a bucket to them to hold the water.

The boy and the little pokemon walked away from the campsite to the nearest river, taking in every bit of the forest and all it's glorious scenery. The leaves so new and green and the fresh air the boy was had become accustomed to. Flowers blossoming and wild pokemon enjoying the forest just as much as they were. It was all so beautiful, all so perfect.

The boy stepped over to the edge of the river and he leaned down to fill the bucket with it's crystal clear water. He stopped to admire the beauty of the sinking sun glistening off the surface of the water. The red cheeked pokemon had decided it would be a brilliant idea to jump into the water, which caused a big splash, soaking the boy.

"Pi." Pikachu snickered.

"Oh, that's it!"

The boy jumped in the water after his little friend and began splashing pikachu. Pikachu, in turn, began to splash back, having a wonderful time. In the middle of their water fun they heard a blood curdling scream, that sent shivers down the boy's spine.

_That's Misty! _Is all that ran through his mind over and over in the few minutes it took to get back to the campsite. He tumbled and tripped over branches as the sun finally disappeared over the horizon. As he ran, his mind raced through all the horrifying situations his friends could possibly been in. He was panicking...

"Misty! Brock!" The boy yelled at the top of his lungs...there wasn't an answer. All he could hear was the crunching of the twigs and grass they were stomping on, as they ran as fast as their legs could take them. He called out his friends' names repeatedly, only to continue to not get an answer.

Within the time it took them to arrive to the campsite it was already pitch black out. The boy came only to see their tents on fire and a oval-like figure hanging above the campfire. The figure was moving wildly, thrashing about like a caged animal, and as he approached it, to get a better look at what exactly the figure was, it suddenly fell into the fire. All that was heard was the muffled, helpless screams coming from inside of the figure, which he had then realized was a sleeping bag.

The boy quickly snapped out of his semi-shocked state as he then realized the situation and rushed to pull the sleeping bag out of the fire. He hesitated for a moment to open the sizzling bag before him. His hazel eyes had widened in horror right then and he trembled at the sight of the corpse of his dear friend..._Misty_. Her skin was bloody and burned, with her ears, hands, and feet hacked off. He didn't even bother to check her pulse. It was obvious the girl was dead.

_Why? _was all that his mind could muster. Then it hit him, _Wait! Where's Brock!_

He scrambled to his feet and called out his other friend's name as loud as he could, "Brock! BROC-!" His voiced cracked and he began to cough uncontrollably, his throat was already very sore with the previous screaming he had been doing and yelling again just made it worse. It sounded like_ he _was the one dying.

He figured instead of sitting around waiting for his friend to come to him, he would go and find the other himself. _What if he's hurt, too...? _He ran around the camp, only to find Misty's psyduck and poliwhirl dead. Poliwhirl had a dagger protruding out of the center of the spiral on it's stomach. While the psyduck had it's beak chopped off along with its stomach gashed open with it's guts spilling out.

The boy gagged at the gruesome sight before him and stumbled over to the tree he had been relaxing on earlier that day. He held his hand to his mouth, trying to hold back his breakfast. He leaned against the tree and he could feel the tears form in his eyes, blurring his vision. He blinked and the tears began to stream down his cheeks uncontrollably. Then, amidst his heartwrenching sobbing he felt a drip land on his shoulder._ Rain?_

No. The boy wasn't that lucky.

He looked up, praying that what he was about to see was merely rain, but instead he found the morbid sight of Brock's body torn up in a heap of flesh and blood. Bones jutted out of his dangling limbs and his eyes had been ripped out, leaving nothing but bloody holes in his head. His intestines hung from various branches, decorating the tree like Christmas lights. There was blood _everywhere_.

The boys' eyes widened and a swirl of emotion raced through every inch of his body. Terror and sadness took over and a stray tear slipped down his cheek, as he stared in horror at the mortifying sight. His face had paled and he felt like puking, but all he could do was stand there.

Then the boy screamed and screamed, cupping his hands to the side of his head, hoping it was all a dream. But what he had just witnessed was by no means a dream...

/Flashback End/

**Chance: There is the rewrite of Chapter 1. I hope you enjoyed it. :**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chance: Okay so I haven't updated in….a long time. But I got a review and it made me happy! ;v; So I decided I should type up chapter one! I'm not really into this fandom anymore but I want to still somehow finish my first Fanfiction. And here it is! Yay! Go me! I love you for reviewing **_**AvrilofUnova**_**! I love you so so much! Enjoy! **

_**Chapter One**_

"Ash! Where's the research on ho-oh I asked for?"

"Oh! Uhh… It's uhhh… Where did I put it…?"

"Hurry boy!"

"What's the rush professor?"

"I told you yesterday that I have a meeting with the professors of each region today!"

"Can I ask why you would need it? It's just some reported sightings and pictures of it."

"Because I need to have something nice to present to them! I can't just waltz in with some old papers on simple rattata and pidgey! That would be such a disgrace! Plus, we don't exactly have the most interesting and 'new' pokemon ever since the other regions were discovered."

"What are you talking about? You're _Professor Oak_, for Pete's sake! You're like the most famous professor in the world!"

"That's flattering. Now give me the files."

"_Sigh. _Okay, okay. I know no matter what I say I can't convince you otherwise. Here."

"Thank you. Now, if I don't leave soon I will be late. Feed the pokemon and continue the research on the shiny charizard. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. Goodbye, professor."

The boy waved to his professor, as the man closed the door behind him with a soft _click_. The boy sighed and flopped down on a nearby chair, positioned in front of a desk with papers and pencils scattered across the polished wood. The chair squeaked as the boy situated himself so he could pick through some of the papers and organize them into a neat pile. He then grabbed a pen, the pile of papers and a folder sitting conveniently on the desk.

The boy stood, and shuffled out of the room, into the long hallway leading to a quaint living room with a small couch, a coffee table, and a TV atop a cabinet. The boy went through the living room and into the kitchen connected to the room and grabbed the bag of _pokefood._ The raven haired boy dragged the big bag over to a slide door at the end of kitchen and flung it open. He lugged the bag out onto the small porch and with a faint smile, whistled.

"It's time to eat! Come get it!"

The sound of crunching, munching, and chomping filled the kitchen, as the various types of pokemon ate their food. The boy sat at the end of the table, watching the charizard the professor mentioned and scratching down notes on it. He sighed, yet again, as he sat up and let the pokemon out into the backyard to play after they ate. He cleaned up the kitchen, washed the food bowls and put them into the dishwasher.

The boy yawned and stumbled out of the kitchen, into the living room and flung himself onto the couch. He was just beginning to get comfortable, when…

_Ring, Ring, Ring….Ring, Ring, Ring…._

The boy let out a loud, drawn out groan, as he lazily got up and answered the phone, "Hello, Professor Oak's residence?"

"_Hello! I was calling to check on…"_

The conversation between Ash and the man on the phone was long and boring for the boy, but as his professor's personal assistant, he had to do these things. After the call he decided that he would soon leave to go home for lunch. He organized some of the papers he needed, shoved them in a folder, and then cleaned up a little as a favor for the messy old man. He grabbed his satchel, crammed the folder and some extra things in it and got out his cell phone. He went through his few contacts, until he came across "Mom" and pressed the "call" button. He went over to the front door, as his cell phone automatically dialed the number, and grabbed his coat of a nearby rack. He slipped the warm cloth on, slung his satchel over his shoulder, and put the phone back up to his ear.

"_Hello? Ash? Hello?" _The sound of his worried mother called through the phone.

"Oh! Sorry, Mom. I was putting on my coat."

"_What'd you call for sweetheart?"_

"Oh, I just wanted to tell you that I'm coming home for lunch today and I was wondering if you wanted to go out to eat or something with me."

"_Oh! That sounds lovely, sweetie! I'll start getting ready now so you don't have to wait for your old mother!"_

"There's no need to rush, Mom. Take your time. I'll be over in about 10 minutes."

"_Okay, honey! I'll see you in a little bit."_

"'Kay. Bye." The boy ended the call and slid the phone into his front pocket, with a small smile on his face. He shuffled through his satchel, searching for the keys to his professor's house. When he found them he opened up the door and to his surprise there was someone standing there.

The boy opposite to him was tall, lean, and quite handsome. He had green eyes, the color of emeralds and a face that reflected the maturity of a growing adult. He had chestnut brown hair, spiked up in it's usual fashion and he wore a black buttoned up jacket. He wore slim, light brown pants, which were tucked into his black boats at the bottom.

The emerald eyed boy looked almost shocked to see the raven haired boy, but then smirked.

"How do you do, Ashy boy?"

"G…_Gary_…?"

**Chance: It's…short. But yay! Chapter 1! I'll try to get the 2****nd**** one up soon! And I kind of changed it…A LOT. But there will still be the characters from the last story in it… They will just come in at different times and in different ways than how they did originally. Anyway, constructive criticism is welcome. I know I have a lot of grammatical errors and such and I'm not the most detailed. So criticism is wanted to help improve my writing. But, just a warning, I don't take criticism lightly. Criticism will either one day put me in jail or kill me. One of the two… Or both. Well, please review! It motivates me and makes me happy!**


End file.
